Melt the Ice
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: One look was all it took to giver her hope and to tear it away. One look was all it took to melt her ice. Is this kindness? I cannot tell. Schmidt Oc Red Skull Oc etc. Genre is more action
1. Out of the Fire

**Ok here it is my CAP AM fic. I wrote a oneshot for it and now here's the big cahuna... jk it really isnt that exciting. sorry its late and im tired so this fic is about my OC and Schimdt. Everyone loves him, Hugo Weaving is drool worthy... "clears throat" i mean he is a fantastic actor and i admire him. "cough" anyhoo ENJOY!**

**I DONT OWN!**

"I told you to be careful."

"We were but she kept fighting."

"Why did you have to hit her?"

"She tried to kill me!"

"I don't want to nor do I care to hear your whining, get her up!" Hands grabbed my arms hauling me into the cold air. Snow drifted into my face. I hissed at the pain in the back of my head. I suddenly remembered what had happened and lashed out at the closest person. I punched another in the jaw and tried to run, my feet crunching the white powder. Fingers grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled me back so fast I almost ran into the man. I stared up at him sudden fear clutching at me. Deep dark eyes watched my reaction and he loosened his grip on my wrist. I immediately dropped my gaze.

"Kommandant?" One of the other soldiers asked.

"Tell Dr. Zola to clean up we have company."

"Yes Kommandant." The soldier rushed away. I panicked again and tried to pull out of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Calm down, you have no need to fear." He spoke commandingly but softly. I froze. He lifted my chin turning my face left and right, examining me. He then dragged me towards the large doors leading into the side of the mountain. The snow was cold on my feet and I stumbled several times. I kept waiting for him to turn and strike me for my clumsiness but he only slowed momentarily for me to regain my balance. I was still dizzy and the world was a blur. After how ever long of walking I was pushed into a chair.

"What's your name?" the man asked staring out a window. It was snowing outside.

"Eine…" I murmured so quiet he didn't even hear me.

"What was that?"

I swallowed. "Eine sir." I said a little louder.

"No, your real name," I looked up at him. He had his back to me. "Not the one they gave you."

"I-" I paused. "I don't know… sir."

"You don't know?"

"No sir."

"Alright then, do you know who I am?" He turned around. I immediately looked down at the floor and shook my head. "I am Johann Schmidt, commander of Hydra. Do you know of Hydra?"

I nodded.

"Good, I have heard that you are very talented," he came towards me and I tensed. He laid a hand on my shoulder. "Languages, science, literature, physically. I hear you have a very unique brain, do I hear correct?"

I nodded.

"Would you like to tell me about it? I'm afraid the scientists weren't of much use."

I swallowed and clutched at my white medical gown.

"You don't talk much?"

I shook my head.

"Very well perhaps time is needed. For now you will stay here, in quarters that my top scientist is having prepared for you. You will not be treated as you were back in that facility if you cooperate." He patted my shoulder and turned back to the window. I was so confused. And I stared at the floor trying to figure out what this man wanted from me. They always wanted something. He'd brought a warm feeling to me the one day I'd seen him standing apart from all the regular white that brought me so much fear. The warmth didn't have a name; I suppose my papa would have called it hope. I could barely remember what that felt like and I was fearful of it slipping away.

"What do you want from me?" I asked so quietly that I hadn't really meant for him to hear. He looked back at me.

"What do I want from you?"

I nodded.

"Nothing."

I frowned.

"Well," he paused turning towards me fully. "I do want your cooperation."

I dared a glance at his face, trying to ask for a more specific answer with my eyes.

"You've been experimented on and tested and prodded all your life I am told," he was indifferent to my flinch. "I think it would be good for you to use those talents you have for something other than being a scientists plaything."

"What?" The word quietly rolled off my tongue in surprise.

"You can fight, I have heard, I have also heard that you have other… peculiar talents." He put emphasis on the _peculiar _and smiled a small almost wicked smile. "Do I hear correct?"

I shrugged.

"Well you will no longer be a test toy I can promise you, you will be a soldier, Dr. Fáviti wanted to use you as a weapon, but I see a greater potential in you."

I looked up suddenly noticing that he had come very close. I leaned away nervously.

"I see," He gripped my chin almost painfully forcing me to look at him directly. "A _much_ greater potential." There was a fire in his eyes and fear clutched at my chest making me hold my breath.

"Uh… Kommandant?" Schmidt looked past me.

"What is it?"

"If she is ready I can begin."

"Yes," He nodded and pulled me from the chair holding my arm as he walked over to a very short elderly man with small round glasses and a nervous smile. "Take her." He handed me to a guard who pushed a gun into my back before leading me out of the room. I looked over my shoulder at Schmidt; I almost would rather have stayed with him, no matter how scared he made me feel, then go off with the _scientist. _

"Now, we just need to do some tests and have you checked out before we can get you suited up and what ever training the Kommandant wants you to do." The scientist said as the guards placed me on the edge a small medical bed. I flinched and shied away from him. He didn't seem to notice my fear and pulled out a small black case with several needles in it. I made a choking sound and fell back. I dropped off the bed and scrambled into a corner of the room. The guards were pointing their guns at me and the scientist was looking at me shocked.

"Oh you don't need to be afraid," he said almost kindly. "I only need some blood samples and that's all. It wont be but a prick." He smiled and prepped one of the needles. Gesturing to my arm he said. "May I?" I hesitated then held out my arm and he knelt in from of me. He gently whipped my elbow frowning at the many scars and fresh needle wounds that were already there. I winced as the metal went into my skin. I was used to this. I usually had six or seven injections per test they did on me. Although I didn't really like the feeling I got when he'd finished taking my blood. A light-headedness that made me a little dizzy.

"We shall run these teats, give you a physical and then we will begin." He smiled and pushed himself to his feet. I curled up hoping that the walls would just swallow me. What was I to expect from this place? My mind whirled with all the horrible things they could do to me and I hoped to whoever you wished to when you were that scared that your belief had no boundaries, that I would have the strength to face it.


	2. Into the Lions Claws

I can honestly say the doctor who had performed my physical was very surprised at my indifference. Not one uneasy squirm, no embarrassment, no blush. I had been at the mercy of scientists all my life and I was never uncomfortable under the prying eyes of others. It truly did not matter to me. But despite my calmness the doctor allowed me to wear a thin black medical wear. My stomach, arms, legs and collarbone up were exposed for examination. I sat still as stone while he catalogued every scar, every inch of me. I'd never been uncomfortable under the eyes of men and that made it all the more confusing when Schmidt and Dr. Zola entered the room.

I did not care that the small mousy doctor was staring, fascinated by a scar along one of my arms. It was the dark gaze that seemed to melt the world around me that disturbed me. The doctor seemed to notice this and frowned at my sudden reaction. It was simple and almost unnoticeable. I hadn't moved at all during the examination but now I was forcing my gaze into the floor a little heat pooling in my face. I could not understand why this man's gaze was so unnerving to me.

Maybe it was the way he looked at me, like he knew every secret I possessed. Lots of men had sought out or worked hard to uncover all that I hid but he seemed to be doing it just with his eyes. I was almost irritated by it.

"Well doctor?" He finally spoke bringing me out of my thoughts and allowing me to recompose my self.

"Her blood composition is very…" he paused rolling his hand in the air. "Unique."

"Let me see." Dr. Zola said and the man handed him a print out he'd just got from a computer. The balding man adjusted his glasses and peered at the paper. "It would seem that she has an extremely high count of leukocytes in her blood. And they appear to by much more-" He paused. "Evolved."

"Yes and that is not all," the other doctor handed another print out to Dr. Zola. "Here take a look at this, it's her brain scan."

"The amount of brain activity…"

"Yes." The two men hovered over the scans almost giddily and with fascination.

"What is the report Doctor?" Schmidt had been standing by the door hands clasped behind him. Dr. Zola looked up a sudden flash of fear in his eyes.

"Oh yes of course, it seems that although the average person uses all of their brainpower but not like this and there are several portions of the brain particularly in the frontal lobe that are dormant but every inch of her brain seems to be being used and at peek efficiency." He showed the scan to the commander. "The darker areas of a normal scan are the areas in the brain being used the most, but as you can see the entire scan is black!" He sounded intrigued.

"I am an expert in warfare, technology and biological chemistry Doctor, I am not a neurologist."

"Ah yes sorry sir, it seems that she has access to the greater potential for brainpower such as the theorized physic abilities and extreme intelligence! Her memory must be absolutely phenomenal and her ability to learn must be very fast. Her brain works approximately sixty times faster than the average person's." That seemed to catch Schmidt's attention.

"Really?" He looked at me and I almost cringed. "That would explain her already extensive knowledge."

"Yes." I kept my eyes on my hands, as was what I was always told to do. I'd over heard that the reason was my eyes were unnerving to the scientists.

"Well Doctor are we ready?"

"Uh… yes Herr Schmidt."

"Well then bring her." He turned and left the room but I caught the somewhat pleased smile on his face. Dr. Zola touched my arm and I jerked away from him. One of the guards came over and grabbed my arm roughly dragging me off the table and towards the door.

"The kommandant said move girl."

"Oh be gentle with her!" Dr. Zola said nervously running to catch up with his fast pace.

"She's an experiment Doctor."

"That doesn't mean she can't feel! Now look you are going to hurt her, slow down, Herr Schmidt wants her intact and calm please…" The guard seemed to tense at the doctors words. His grip on my arm loosened and he walked slower. I noticed that people were really scared of this Herr Schmidt, he seemed to me to be a relatively calm person but from the look of fear I'd seen in Dr. Zola's eyes that might not be the case. I started to feel more uneasy and felt a twinge in my brain. As panic started to rise in my chest it felt like the walls of the hallway were closing in on me. My lungs felt constricted. Dr. Zola seemed to notice my discomfort and gently reached out to reassure me but I flinched away from him.

"No one is going to harm you." He said in a hushed voice. I didn't believe him; I'd never trusted the words of men. I was led into a huge room with silver walls and weapons everywhere. There were suits of armour and tables covered in guns. A few guards glanced at me as I was dragged by but not much was going on. The guard let go of my arm and thrust me forward. I stumbled a bit placing my hands on the edge of a table to steady myself.

"If you could just stand here please." Dr. Zola gestured to a spot next to the table. I hesitated and the guard shoved me with the butt of his gun. "Be careful," the doctor frowned. "Now just hold still." He lifted thin black fabric off of the table and handed it to me. "This is designed to be withstanding to your unique body structure. It is flexible and heat resistant. It is impervious to radiation and is like a thin chain mail of sorts." I blinked not understanding what was going on.

"Herr Schmidt believes that your potential is wasted on being a scientific experiment when you could be out fighting the war you were being tested on for. You have great power and it will be useful in HYDRA." He smiled nervously but with a hint of fascination. I stared not knowing what I should do. Almost anything was worth getting out of that hell hole but becoming a weapon for HYDRA… I didn't really have a choice though. I reached out and took the fabric from Dr. Zola.

"Ah good." He said and pressed a button on the table. I froze as a huge metal cylinder shot up around me. "Begin the process!"


	3. Reflexes

The whole experience was… would have been uncomfortable to someone who wasn't used to uncomfortable situations. After about twenty minutes of poking, prodding and being 'suited up' Dr. Zola finally seemed to be satisfied.

"There! The Americans have their super soldier and we have ours." He paused. "That was very cheesy, but you look fantastic my dear." he smiled.

"They wanted to use me as a weapon." I whispered tugging on the sleeve of the long, sleek black coat I was wearing.

"No you are not a weapon, no more than any other soldier is, I believed that you could use your particular skills to build HYDRA stronger." His smile wavered, like he didn't believe his own words. I tilted my head.

My blonde hair, which had faded to almost white years ago was done back in a braid to keep it out of my face, only my shorter bangs were left hanging just above my eyes. I hated my hair; it was such a useless thing to have. It got in the way and was always getting caught on things. The scientists had cut it off short to keep it out of the way but Dr. Fáviti had insisted against it because he was to _observe _how his experiments made it loose its colour. He'd been particularly angry when I'd gotten a hold of a pair of scissors and chopped off the front, hence the bangs, although he may have been angrier because I stabbed one of the scientists and tried to kill him.

Dr. Zola had fitted the black fabric to my body shape and though slightly uncomfortable at first I found I could move very easily in it. Strangely enough they'd decided it was a safe idea to give me a gun, which was strapped to my thigh. Either these people were stupid, the trusted me for reasons I didn't know, or knew I'd never get five feet if I tried to escape. I was betting on the last one. There was a bang and I turned to the side. My hand was ripping the gun from its holster before I even finished taking a breath. The bullet I fired hit a guard right in the centre of his chest knocking him onto his back. I stood, knees slightly bent listening to my coat swish and amazingly staring at a tiny piece of metal that was not a centimetre away from my eye. I yelped dropping the firearm and stumbled back. The bullet dropped onto the floor with a tiny clink. A hand grabbed my arm steadying me.

"That was very impressive." I looked up and saw Schmidt standing next to me. Jerking I moved away from him and balanced my self on the edge of a table. He ignored my fear and walked over to the guard who was groaning on the ground. "This how ever is not so." He lifted his own gun and looked down on the man with a blank expression. I saw Dr. Zola turn away and there was a sickening crack and all that remained of the man was a scorch mark. I stared in shock; it was like witnessing lightning for the first time. A blue flash that left you dazed.

"Leave us." He said and all the guards seemed to know he was talking to them and fled the room while making a show of trying to look like they weren't 'fleeing the room'.

"Uh Herr Schmidt I thought you were-"

"There's been a change in plans Doctor." He glared at the small man making him cringe with fear. "Captain America has destroyed another HYDRA base."

"W-what!"

"He is moving much faster than I anticipated, it seems we've underestimated him." Schmidt's face remained blank but I could see the smouldering rage in his eyes. Dr. Zola was cringing slowly moving away from the commander. Then Schmidt looked at me. I froze. In the very short time I'd been at the place I'd come to fear those dark penetrating eyes. I swallowed feeling uncomfortable as he examined me, but it was most unnerving when I got caught in his gaze and ended up staring right into his eyes. I didn't what the world's definition for evil is but when you stare into someone's eyes and it feels like they're sucking your very soul out I'd say it's pretty damn close.

"You cannot possibly be thinking of sending her?" Dr. Zola's eyes widened in panic. "She isn't rea-"

"Do you take me for an idiot Doctor?"

"Uh- n-no Herr Schi-"

"I didn't think so, think before you say stupid things," He looked back to me. "She is going to stay with you at all times."

"Me?"

"Yes Doctor, do you have a problem with that?"

"No Herr Schmidt." He said standing a little straighter. Schmidt raised a brow. "Hail HYDRA." The Doctor said his hands shaking a little.

"Indeed." He glanced at me one last time before leaving the room. If I hadn't been stupidly staring at him the whole time I would have missed the microscopic smile he gave me. I shivered hugging my torso tight. I didn't realize that someone was talking to me until Dr. Zola took hold of my elbow and tried to guide me towards the door.

"It's time to go my dear." He said his voice wavering.

"Go where?" I asked.


	4. It's so pretty 'cough'

**OMFG I FUDGED UP THE TIME LINE! Ok so this chap is when they find all the HYDRA stuff bein crapped up by Chris Evans and then next chapter will be when he comes to save Bucky and the other peeps from the HYDRA base... wait i think that actually is the right timeline... oh well i am too lazy to check so if its messed up i sorry! ENJOY**

**DO NOT OWN! only my speak impeded ice chick!  
**

Ok so I could honestly say I felt dazed. Within a few days I'd some how managed to get out _outside._ I felt almost felt happy, even though I was standing in a ruined mess next to a man who was pretty much boiling over with rage. But damn that sky was beautiful.

"Fools!" Schmidt shouted glaring angrily at the guards below him who obviously had nothing to do with the destruction of the facility but somehow warranted the mildness of his fury. I tuned out staring around me in wonder. The wind blew the smoke into my face but it was wind. These people must be really sure of their ability to hold me because the scientists had barely let me out of a secluded part of a very secure base for almost my entire life and then within a few days they'd brought me _outside. _

"I merely make that weapons I cannot fire them!" I heard Dr. Zola shout.

"Herr Schmidt!" One of the guards threw a man in front of us. He was ragged and his hair was singed.

"I'm sorry Herr Schmidt, we fought to the last man." I noticed a dark smouldering look come onto the commander's face. Dr. Zola slowly turned away, shutting his eyes. I just watched as Schmidt pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man.

"Evidently not." There was a flash and the man was gone. His body had just disintegrated. I looked at Schmidt as he threw the gun to one of the guards and folded his hands behind his back turning to leave. "Come Doctor… Eine." He glanced at me just as he passed. Dr. Zola walked over to me quickly taking my arm and leading me after.

We headed to the next station, which had also been destroyed, and Schmidt shot the man standing closest to him. He looked just a little angry, just a little. He kept touching the side of his jaw like he was in pain. By the time he was done I noticed I'd been staring at him, but only realized because he frowned at me.

"Sorry." I muttered dropping my gaze the scorched earth. Dr. Zola cringed beside me, like waiting out a storm. In silence and out of the way.

"We are leaving." He snapped.

We ended up going back HYDRA headquarters. I didn't know why they'd brought me with them.

"Eine I want to speak with you." Perhaps I would get an answer to my question. "Do you know why I wanted you to come with us on that incredibly infuriating little trip. He pushed at his jaw crushing the back of a chair under his hand.

"No sir." I whispered making sure to keep my eyes down this time.

"You haven't been outside since they put you in that facility have you?"

"No sir."

"Well what do you think?" his question surprised me. "What do you think of what that _American _has done?"

"The sky was not blue." I replied feeling kind of slow.

"No it was not." I could feel his serious gaze burning holes through me. "Do you think I'm evil?" I was even more shocked by that question. I looked up and regretted it instantly. His dark eyes trapped my gaze instantly.

"I-I…"

"Well you'd be right," he took a step closer to me and I felt an icy metaphorical finger trace down my spine. "In the rest of the world's eyes, I'm an evil leader of a barbaric organization that is plotting the destruction of the world. Well they are wrong, I will rebuild the world with those who deserve to live in it. The strong, the intelligent, those of us that have reached a higher stage of evolution." He stared at me so intently that I felt as though he might mean something by that.

"Me?" I asked before I could stop.

"Yes, very few have survived or been able to acquire the treatment and enhancements that you have, I understand all the other candidates died within a week," I winced, remembering a small brown haired boy that had practically shrivelled after the scientist had given him the first test. "You are special Eine." _Special. _

"Just another word for freak." I whispered.

"What was that?"

"The scientists used to call me special, they said I was different, but they thought I was a monster. A freak."

"Arrogance will see what arrogance will," he said coming closer until he was standing right in front of me. "I see something much greater." I stared at him. There was genuine admiration in his eyes and that was weird. From what I'd observed… he pretty much hated everyone. He didn't like or hold any of the people here in even low regard. He tolerated them and I was beginning to see that. I felt a twinge in my brain and was surprised that I could almost see the waves of power coming from him.

"You?" I asked.

"Yes… unfortunately the scientist who I went to did not have a perfected formula."

"Formula?"

"Yes a short version and much more specific treatment than yours," he smiled almost thoughtfully. "Although that is what makes you stronger than all of us isn't it?" I didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say to that? _Yes of course I am totally stronger than the rest of you and also absolutely already knew that! Bring me some coffee. _No so I resorted to just staring at him.

"Yes you are very special." He took one of my hands and held it in between his. The fabric of his gloves was warm compared to my ice-cold fingers. I frowned not understanding the gesture. He dropped it a second later and turned away picking up a gun from a desk. I tensed but he simply handed it to me.

"Here, that one is rather… outdated." His expression was blank again. I took the gun nervously.

"Umm… thank you…sir…"

"Now, how about what that incident in the armoury?" He continued to stare at me. I frowned. "You stopped a bullet." I felt heat rise into my cheeks.

"Oh umm…"

"Your brain is much more powerful than Dr. Zola thought isn't it?" I couldn't work my mouth so I just nodded cautiously. That dark light came back into his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. His brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously want me to do something, what is my purpose?" I stared at the floor.

"Purpose." He repeated. "Your purpose is to stand on the ruins of the world, to realize and embrace the power you possess." I tensed and then looked up at him. He had such an intense look of ambition in his eyes that I took a step back. "Don't you want to see the weak pay for what you've had to endure all your life?" I paused, he was very good a catching the eviler less moral side of me.

"Yes." I replied. I felt cold again, like ice was freezing inside my bones. But it wasn't the scared stoic cold like I'd felt before it was a dark freeze that chilled my heart. I felt numb like nothing else in the world mattered.

"Good." He said looking pleased. For some reason this made me happy, like a dog getting praise from its master. But then again, being isolated for so much of my life made me more of an animal than a person didn't it? I'd learned to stay relatively safe by doing what the scientists said and doing my best to keep them happy with me.

"The one… the one who has been destroying the places… Is he…" I struggled with the words. Despite being around people who spoke all my life, my speech wasn't very good.

"They call him 'Captain America', he obtained the completed version of the serum I was given. A perfect super soldier though he very childishly portrayed by his society. He thinks he's a soldier and that he can stop HYDRA."

"Is he right?" I asked before I could stop myself. Schmidt shook his head.

"No, we'll make sure of that," a small expecting smile appeared on his face. "Wont we my dear?" he touched my chin with one of his fingers and I stiffened.

"Umm… yes sir."

"Good then we'll let him come to us."


	5. It's Called Incompetance My Dear

**OMFG! YAY CHAPPY FIVE! Reviews for incompetent peeps?**

It had been almost a week since I'd pretty much agreed to help Herr Schmidt destroy America's hope idol. I'd read up on him and Dr. Zola had told me all about the other scientist and all he'd done and then who this 'Captain America' was. The doctor also told me a few more dark secret and classified things about HYDRA and particularly… Schmidt. He'd told me that everyone called him the Red Skull but he never told me why. He said I should figure that out myself.

"Doctor?" I asked sitting on the floor in his research office staring up at a map marked with an assortment of pins.

"Yes Eine?"

"Why is Herr Schmidt kind to me?"

"Because you are like him."

"Because I am power…ful?"

"Yes." Dr. Zola didn't look at me as he scribbled away in a notebook. I frowned.

"Will he make me fight the Amerycan?" I asked having trouble with the word 'American'.

"Most likely…" he sighed and looked over with me. I stared back with the curious eyes of a child. "I'm sorry you have to be here my dear. Sorry you have to go through this." He rubbed his eyes and gave me a sorrowful look. I tilted my head.

"Why? I think it is better than the _White Place_." I replied using the only name I knew for the place I'd come from. Dr. Zola raised a brow.

"You aren't upset that he intends to use you to destroy the world?" it was such a dramatic almost stupid question to ask but I just shrugged.

"He will use himself, he will use me. He will use the world," I blinked the light of my unusually full, electric blue eyes reflected in the doctor's glasses. "I don't know if I am…ok with his plans, but he has shown me kindness and it's hard to… say no to that." I struggled with the long sentence but was satisfied with my words.

"I realize that, but I don't think you should just follow him blindly," my frown seemed to unnerve him and he quickly added. "But it's none of my business, I just want you to be careful ok?" he smiled nervously. I nodded.

"Ok."

"_Ma'am __Weiße._" A guard said loudly as he came into the room. He had his eyes on the ceiling and his hand rammed up into his eyebrow.

"What?" I asked staring up at him. He blinked then looked down seeming to notice that I was a lot lower than he'd expected.

"Herr Schmidt wants to see you." He said lowering his hand a small red mark on his brow.

"What did you call her?" Dr. Zola swivelled in his chair.

"_Weiße..._sir it is what the men are calling her sir. Ma'am Herr Schmidt is waiting for you in the lab." He looked nervous.

"Ok." I said standing up and giving the man a small fanged smile. He swallowed.

The sound of my boots on the metal floor was like nails on a chalkboard, I had a strange panic throbbing in my head. My muscles became more and more tense as I neared the lab. I reached the thick door and hesitated before knocking.

"Enter." The voice called from the other side. I pushed it open and stepped in.

"You wanted to speak to me, sir?"

"Yes," Schmidt looked up from the map he was scanning. "Come here." I stiffened but did as he said. He watched my face as I stood next to him and examined the map.

"What is it?"

"All of the places the Americans have taken." My eyes widened.

"Oh." I could sense the smouldering anger coming from Schmidt.

"We need to do something about these inferior cretins before they do anything else."

"Yes sir." I said not knowing what _to_ say.

"This 'Captain America' will come to us," he narrowed his eyes. "That I am sure of."

"Yes sir," I placed my hand on the map. "He will come." Schmidt raised a brow; he seemed surprised by the sudden malice in my voice. "I know that HYDRA has recently capture many Amerycan soldiers, people blindly fight for things they care for." He smiled.

"Very insightful," he raised my chin so that I was looking up at him. "My dear."

"Herr Schmidt!" A guard ran into the room.

"What?" he asked looking irritated.

"The _bomben _are almost ready sir, but we don't have enough energy to complete them." The guard looked stressed just like every other guard. Schmidt gave me a look.

"That," he grinned. "Is what prisoners are for _fähnrich_." The guard hesitated then saluted.

"Y-yes sir." Then ran out of the room. Schmidt chuckled.

"Dr. Zola keeps referring to the men as something, they can't think for themselves…"

"That would be incompetence my dear."

"Yes, I have never known such men." I frowned but Schmidt just laughed.

"Most people are so my dear, that is one of the things I hope to rid the world of." He patted my cheek and turned back to the map.

"But who will follow you? People do not kneel when they are strong willed." He glanced at me.

"That is why you break them down." he was so serious it almost scared me. "Do not fret my dear, the world will kneel."

"That American gives them hope." I whispered.

"Then we will crush him as well." He faced me and seemed to notice the conflict in my eyes. "Go back to thee doctor and see if he is getting anywhere with his… test subject."

"Yes sir…"

I slipped out of the room and was almost running down the hallway before I noticed how hard my heart was beating. My skin was tingling where he'd touched me and it scared me more than anything in my life ever had. I felt vulnerable… really vulnerable. I could barely breath….

What the hell was that man doing to me?


	6. Whatever you Ask

**Hey guys sorry guys for the tardiness! kinda lied about them saving bucky like two chaps ago! Anyhoo captain A is still crappin things up and Weavin has a little crush awe! lol jk Hugo you playa we love you (that means beach in spanish XD)anyhoo hope you enjoy!  
**

I held the hot mug in between my shaking hands. My feet slid quietly across the floor in the hallway. I was confused by Herr Schmidt's strange behaviour towards me, when I'd asked the Doctor he'd simply muttered something about it was none of his business and gotten very red, the guards chuckled when they thought she couldn't hear them and when she'd mentioned it to one of the nurses she's made a strange face and told me that there were better men out there and though he was powerful I didn't need to get hung up on it. That just made me more confused so I decided I should confront him but only messed my self up more by causing some kind of nervous conflicting emotion to surface. In any case I suddenly found my self in front of the lab/military room where he happened to most often be for whatever reasons. I was confused by my hesitation, it was only a question after all what harm could it do? Although asking questions had gotten me a good number of slaps and an unfair amount of pain back in the White Place.

I knocked on the door trying to ignore the bizarre emotions.

"Enter." The familiar voice called from within. I pushed my way inside and closed the bulky door behind me. Schmidt glanced up from something on his desk as I approached. "Ah Eine my dear," he smiled folding his hands together. "What can I do for you?"

"Umm…" I felt the annoying emotions swirling my thoughts into a confusing mess making my cheeks flush with blood. Instead of speaking since I was clearly incapacitated in that area for the moment I held out the steaming mug. He raised a brow and got up from his chair walking around the desk to me. He stopped a little closer than I believed necessary and closed his fingers over mine.

"Thank you."

I nodded and slid out of his grip dropping my hands. He took a sip from the cup before placing it down on his desk.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked staring down at me like a hawk bearing in on a small helpless animal. "Anything you need at all?"

"Uhh…" I swallowed and attempted to back away but I was rooted to the spot unable to move. "I… I wanted to… awsk you somsing… I-" My throat was dry and I had to stop for a second the calm myself.

"Yes?" he asked folding his hands behind his back.

"I have… I don't- umm…" I frowned with annoyance. My tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of my mouth and I was struggling with the words terribly.

"I think I know," he said bringing forth one of his hands and lifting my chin with a finger. "Dr. Zola mentioned you've been asking a lot of questions."

My eyes widened and I was suddenly fearful.

"I…" I averted my gaze from his. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry? What ever for?" the frown on his face was genuine and I realized he wasn't angry… not like the men in white.

"I-"

"The doctor mentioned that you've been particularly interested in my unusual kindness towards you." His face remained neutral. I swallowed.

"Yes." I managed.

"I have great deal of respect for you, I do not believe that you are as the others. You aren't stupid, mindless or inferior. You are worthy of greatness and you are very intelligent and talented," he smoothed a thumb over my chin. "And much more beautiful than any other woman in this or any other nation." For some reason that comment brought a heat into my cheeks, made my head swim a little and my knees feel like they'd suddenly been turned into rubber.

"I- umm… thank you?" I ventured. He laughed.

"Your very welcome." He smiled kindly at me and it made me feel warm inside, like someone actually cared for me and thought I really was something… someone, which made my heart dance. I smiled back and then the question slipped out faster than I could stop it.

"How does I…. One show the affection? To show that they care?" I immediately blushed hearing my own words. I didn't understand my reaction after all it was just a question remember? Schmidt raised a brow and suddenly wrapped an arm around me pulling me up against his body. My shock was expressed in a tiny yelp that was cut off when his lips covered mine. I blinked, confused and suddenly very dizzy. It was over just as fast.

"Just like that." he said quietly a mere breath away. My face burned and my stomach was doing back flips and my head was just a mess. I swayed a little and blinked a few times before looking up at him

"I… don't… understend…" I frowned.

"It's not that hard," he said gently caressing my cheek with one of his fingers. "You just feel." His voice was quiet as he lent down to touch my lips again. It was a little rougher than the first time and he held me tightly in his arms. I let my body relax, it felt normal, and I let my eyes sink shut experimentally returning his gesture. That caused him to smirk and I raised my shaking hands to his shoulders letting him pull me closer.

"The others don't believe you can." I whispered.

"What do you believe?"

"What do you want me to believe?"

He grinned. "Good girl," he kissed my cheek. "Very clever indeed."

I tilted my head to the side and then like a sigh being held way to long I let my forehead fall to his chest and clenched my fingers around his jacket. I began to shake and he held me close.

"Shh," he whispered running a hand over my hair. "What ever haunts you my dear will never harm you again, you are one of the few who deserve this world."

"I don't understand… but I will do what ever you ask." I could sense the grin.

"Such a sweet girl… so loyal."

"Rab tvoĭ ya yavlyayusʹ ·eer…" I muttered quietly.

"And I am yours…"


	7. That Was Unique?

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS and a special thanks to Jasper Blood hope i got that right for the very excited almost creepy review! :) hope this saves your sanity bud and have a great night "Grin"**

**Once again i apologize for the crappy timeline i just want to say that the next few chaps may skip a bit and confuse you but theres an awesome twist yet to come and it freaks the Evans right out of his very american socks so we'll just see about that!  
**

I felt the metal pole dent as my hand struck it again. Dr. Zola had wanted to see how much physical alteration I had so he'd brought me down to some training room and sat on the edge of a table writing things down as I punched a huge metal pillar. It seemed rather pointless to me but then again I wasn't a scientist.

"Can I stop now docter?" I asked looking at the compressions in the metal I'd made curiously.

"Alright," he hopped of the table and I rubbed my fingers. He walked over and ran his fingers over the dents mentally measuring them or something. "This is brilliant with a little practice, training and focus exercises you could do some real damage."

"Am I as strong as Herr Schmidt?" I asked innocently tilting my head and blinking my eyes. He looked at me and hesitated, unnerved by the mention of the kommandant.

"Not quite…" he answered, his voice tense. I shrugged, I honestly didn't care. "Uhh…" he looked around and then went back over to the table picking up some weird piece of metal. "Here." He placed it in my hands.

"What is it?"

"It's a mixture of l-" he stopped when my face went blank. "Well it's very strong metal, I want to see if you can bend or break it."

"Ok." I said and positioned my hands on the ends of the bar. My wrist muscles tensed and I tried to bend it but the metal wouldn't budge. "I can't." I said indifferently. The doctor frowned.

"Interesting." He wrote something down in his notebook.

"Doctor?"

Zola squeaked and jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Y-yes Herr Schmidt?" The Kommandant eyed Zola like one would eye a man who'd just slipped and fallen in the middle of the street.

"How are things proceeding?"

"Oh very good, Eine seems to have all the physical alterations of the serum that Dr-"

"I'm not interested in her physical alterations Doctor." He smiled lightly but it made Dr. Zola retreat like a turtle into it's shell.

"Y-yes… umm…"

"Have you tested your theory yet?"

"N-no sir but I was thinking we should wait unti-" He stopped when Schmidt's face went blank. "Oh well we were just going to do that!" Dr. Zola smiled and ran over to the table and grabbed a strange hand held screen thing with a bunch of buttons. "Now what to test-"

"_Fähnrich!_" He shouted and one of the guards that was in a small group across the training room nervously.

"Yes sir?" His hand shook as he saluted.

Schmidt smiled and pulled out his gun pointing it at the man's face.

"Kneel."

The guard was almost trembling as he got down on the floor. Schmidt waved a hand at the guard, gesturing that he was mine with a grin.

"Go ahead doctor, test your theory."

"Oh I don't think-" He was cut off as I walked over to the kneeling man and gazed at him curiously.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked tilting my head.

"W-well my theory was that you could use your mind to… m-manipulate or… k-kill…" I looked over my shoulder at him. He was shaking just about as bad as the man on the ground. I tilted my head the other way and then let my electric eyes bore into the guard's. There was fear in his eyes; he most likely knew he was going to die. I looked up at Schmidt and he gave me a little grin.

I straightened and took a breath. I rolled my shoulders back and felt something click in my head. My skull began to ache a bit like someone was pushing on it from the inside. I reached out and placed my hands on either side of the man's head. For a moment nothing happened only the pressure in my head increasing. Then the man started to scream like I was stabbing him. Blood started to drip out of his eyes and ears. His skull began to crack under my fingers and I was about to pull away out of shock but there was a loud snapping sound and blood and brain matter went everywhere. I screamed and fell back onto the floor. There was shouting from the other guards and Dr. Zola ran to help me. His hands trembled like small earthquakes. Schmidt grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded staring at the bloody mess in front of me. My head felt like it was going to burst. I groaned and my knees sagged and the Doctor had to help hold me up. I reached up and dug my fingers into the sides of my head. I shook my head changing my mind.

"Oh I knew this wasn't a good ide-" The doctor stopped, he must have gotten a look from Schmidt. The guards were still running around shouting.

"Raus!" Schmidt snapped loudly at them.

"We should take her to my lab." Zola said urgently.

I stared up at the ceiling scratching the drying blood off one of my arms. The doctor had hooked up a bunch of wires to my head and gave me a shot of morphine after he'd taken readings of my brain activity. I frowned and tried to figure out how I did what I'd done and how to access that part of my brain.

"This is amazing!" The Dr. Zola had been staring at the readings wide eyed for ten minutes.

"What is docter?" I asked.

"It seems you have a part in your brain that can actually bend reality! Well it's like you can manipulate matter!"

"Really?" I asked intrigued… if only I'd known this earlier…

"How fascinating." I looked up and saw Schmidt had returned from briefing the soldiers about the 'training exercise'.

"Yes very! She is-" he swallowed gripping the paper he was holding. "Powerful…"

"Indeed." He tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear giving me a smile. A small heat rushed into my cheeks and I looked down at my lap. Dr. Zola gave me a funny look and I yanked the IV out of my arm rubbing the spot and began to remove the wires from my head.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to rest for a bit…" Dr Zola said nervously placing a hand on my arm.

"I'm not tired." I blinked at him.

"Well…I…" he wrung his hands and got up. "I'll just… I need to go…check on something." With that he sped out of the room. I stared after him for a few seconds feeling very confused.

"Umm…" Gloved fingers touched my chin and turned me to face Schmidt who was grinning like he knew something I didn't. "Sir?" I asked even more confused.

"You are so beautiful you know?"

I blushed. I'd heard that was the term for my sudden dizzy facial temperature increase. "Umm… thank you?"

He chuckled and sat down in a chair next to the medical bed… well it was more of a table but if we're calling it a bed then it was a very uncomfortable one at that.

"That was quite impressive," he praised, I assumed he meant my ability to slaughter people by exploding their heads… maybe there was something wrong with me but it made me warm inside. Only bad people get warm and fuzzy at the thought of hurting others right? Well maybe I was a bad person… anyway it didn't matter to me at the time.

He reached out and took one of my hands. "You are much more," he paused looking for a word.

"Powerful?" I offered.

"Unique," he smiled. "Than I'd originally thought. Much more perfect." He ran a finger down my cheek and I looked down.

"The docter was telling me about the Americen, he said that he is very strong, do you think I'll be able to stop him? That is what you want me to do correct?" I lifted my head and tilted it innocently. His face was blank for a moment before he smiled.

"No one could stand a chance against you my dear," he leaned closer to me. "Besides that isn't all you're meant for."

"Really?" I asked.

"You think I'd bring you here just to use you as a weapon? And you that is all you're good for? No that is what those incompetent scientists wanted you for, but you are so much more than just some experiment my dear."

"You think that?" I blinked a little shocked honestly.

"Of course," he kissed me and I heard a strangled gasp slash small heart attack as Dr. Zola came back in. "Something wrong doctor?" Schmidt asked raising a brow.

"Uhh… N-no." he just looked at me and then turned beat red before rushing to the back of the lab. I gave Schmidt a questioning look but he just shrugged .


	8. The Most Dangerous of Human Feelings

**OH MY GOD! it has been so long... did anyone miss me? no? you all hate me cause i've taken so long and that i've actually had this written for like a month but only had time to finish it tonight... real mature :) Anyhoo hope you enjoy some major love in this one winky face hope you like the ending DONT SKIP AHEAD!**

I stared out of the large window gazing at the thick shining ice peering in back at me. Amazing formations creeped up threatening to block the view of the outside world entirely, to swallow up the vast misty mountains not so very far away.

I felt hands on my arms and someone whispered in my ear.

"Not all the world is ice and snow,"

"But it is so beautiful, I have never seen outside the walls of white and here I see so much…" I trailed off. He turned me around to face him and I stared into those deep, dark, black eyes.

"Yes it is very beautiful." Schmidt touched my face gently with the tips of his fingers.

"How much of this world have you seen?" I asked slipping my cold fingers in between his almost subconsciously… almost.

"Quite a bit," he said quietly holding my hand in his, kissing my palm. "You will see it as well soon enough."

"Really?" I frowned.

"Of course, in four weeks I am sending Dr. Zola down to another of our facilities I would like you to accompany him."

"Really? You want me-"

"Yes."

There was a small silence as my ever social awkwardness realization (?) took a moment to make me truly take those words in an improper way. My face turned bright red though Schmidt didn't seem to be on the same thought train as me and turned to his desk.

"There are some preparations before hand of course."

"O-of course." I looked down at the ground.

"Actually I need you to do something for me." He turned back to me and handed me a small box. "Bring this to Dr. Zola for me."

"Y-yes sir." I smiled taking it, his fingers closed over mine and we both held the object for a moment before he let go and lifted a letter from his desk.

"This as well my dear." He smiled and placed it on top of the box.

"Ok," I smiled and turned to go but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh and one more thing," he made a face like he was expecting bad news. "Ask him for his findings on the ASH project?"

"Ok." I frowned, not knowing what that was but not really being all that interested in it at the same time. He gave me a smile, like one might give a child, it withheld all emotion except for a combination of pity for naivety, and affection.

The hallway was cold and dim. The lights weren't wired properly in this particular part of the facility according to Dr. Zola and it was kind of eerie. I felt myself rushing, hurrying down the corridor almost feeling paranoid. I shook my head and breathed a sigh, which is when I realized just how cold it was, my breath slipped out in a small cloud and I stared at it. I shivered and looked around. I realized that I had taken a wrong turn and some how ended up in Dr. Zola's _biological _lab, which he called _Folterkammer__. _I had never been inside and now, standing in front of the door-less threshold I felt the most dangerous of human feelings inching its way into my brain… curiosity. I licked my lips and, defying my better judgment, stepped inside.

It was dark and even colder than the hallway. I placed the box and letter down on a table and continued to look around. As I approached a certain area I practically collapsed throwing my hands over my mouth and nose. The stench was horrifying, the kind of smell that makes you fear for your life. It was rancid and corrosive, rotting flesh and some mixture of unstable chemicals. The smell made my head ache and I was very quick to move back to the front of the lab.

"Eine?"

I whirled around and saw Dr. Zola standing in the doorway, he was holding a stack of paperwork and some kind of metal device.

"D-docter?" My hands were shaking and my ears were still buzzing slightly.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked sounding concerned, but I couldn't tell if it was because he was worried about _me _or what I might've found.

"I…" I had no idea so I chose the easier _human_ path again… lying. "I was looking for you and thought you might be working…"

He stared at me for a moment and I pointed to the box and letter.

"Joh- umm… Herr Schmidt wanted me to give these to you."

The doctor continued to stare at me then blinked and made a face like he had just noticed I was there.

"Ah yes well thank you," he smiled and dropped his paperwork on the table with a muffled thud. "Umm… yes." He turned around wiping his hands on his lab coat. He turned back as though looking for something and then reached out a trembling hand and placed it on top of the box.

"Docter…" I said before I could stop myself.

"Yes?"

I had opened the box I had to keeping going with it. "What… is that smell?" I asked straining to pronounce my words.

"Umm…" the doctor shuffled his feet. "Well… the work I'm doing at the present time Eine is not what I would say is very humane… but it has its purposes." He avoided looking at me directly.

There was a moan from somewhere behind me. I stiffened and looked over my shoulder. Dr. Zola rushed past me and into the next room. I stood there for a moment then covered my nose and mouth with my hand and trying not to breath to deeply, followed him. The nest room had an almost moist feeling to it, the floor was white though you couldn't tell because of the dried blood stains violating its surface. There were a few rusted metal tables and hundreds of different instruments, both medical and others that just looked like nothing else I'd ever seen before. Dr. Zola was at the back of the room holding a large needle in his hand, he was next to a table, which had a man laying on it. He was restrained, tied down and I could see his hands clenching and body writhing against the leather straps.

"Hold still now." Dr. Zola said quietly and lowered the needle towards the man's neck. I slowly approached the table. The man groaned and struggled.

"Wait." I said suddenly, the doctor looked up, the needle about to penetrate skin.

"Leave Eine," the doctor said softly. "You don't need to be here."

"I know," I said not in answer to his question. "I know what you are doing." My voice muffled by my hand.

Dr. Zola frowned.

"You want informatshon." I stated having trouble with the word. "Why?"

"Because," he answered making a strange face. "Please leave, if Herr Schmidt finds out I let you in here he'll-" he swallowed and swiftly jabbed the needle into the man's neck, who made a gagging sound and then was still.

He set the instrument down on a stool and ushered me out of the room. He muttered something to himself then looked at me again. I was confused by his odd behaviour and wondered why he didn't want me in the room, I knew what was going on and frankly had no conflict with it… which _wasn't _very human.

"Oh," I said remembering something. "He also wants to know if you ave the ASH project."

The doctor's face was contemplating for a moment.

"Oh yes umm… not yet but it's getting there, umm… I'll tell him this evening when I see him." He smiled nervously then dug in his lab coat pocket for something. He pulled out a key and held it out to me. "Hold onto this for me?"

I reached out and took the little key from him. It looked relatively normal, nothing special about it.

"It's for… a special container, if anything should happen to me I want you to have it," He shifted closer to me and gave me a little hug then gabbed his mass of paper work placed it on top of the letter and box then precariously carried it into through a doorway next to the room with the man on the table. I stared after him for a moment not sure what to do. One minute I'd thought he was mad at me, the next I'd thought he was frightened that I'd found something out that I shouldn't have. But now, he'd handed me a key and told me that he wanted me to have sme special box in case of his capture or injury. I was very confused so I just left the lab and wandered around in the hallways aimlessly trying to work things over in my head.

Now that sounds literarily boring and I apologize but sometimes when you are out of sorts you don't remember or realize what you are or have been doing and that's why when I found myself back in Schmidt's office with a guard holding a gun to my back I was honestly in a slight state of shock.

"Kommandant!" The guard said loudly right in my ear.

Schmidt looked up from his desk and made a face. "What are you doing?'

"I found her wandering past the armoury sir." He said, again barking in my ear.

"So?" The commander just gave him a 'and I should care why'? look.

"Uh…"

"Just go," he waved a hand and went back to scratching a pen over some form of paperwork. "Now." He almost snapped when the guard started to sputter some kind of sentence.

"Yes sir." And fled the room.

"Umm…" I began, "I'm sorry."

Schmidt looked up. "I am sorry as well," he sighed and pushed his chair away from the desk and stood, walking towards me. "That you were interrupted by such an imbecile."

"Oh," I started at the floor. "He didn't iner- upt anything…" Knowing that the commander had a tendency to make people feel like their mishaps were overlooked and forgiven but at times put a bullet through their forehead.

"Then I must ask what you were doing in that particular part of the facility." His voice was level and patient, he folded his hands behind his back and waited for my answer.

"I-," I thought about it and then raised my head so I was looking at him. "I don't know." I answered truthfully.

He raised a brow and looked at me like someone looking over their glasses.

I nodded as a finish to my statement and he shrugged giving me a little smile.

"Alright, so has Dr. Zola finished compiling the results for ASH?"

"He says not yet," I answered quietly. "But soon."

"Good," his smile changed ever so slightly into one of the ones that made Dr. Zola shrink into his knees and get suddenly nauseous. "It is getting late and there's something I would like you to help the doctor with tomorrow."

I didn't understand what regular people call 'hints' so I continued to stand there for a moment then decided to continue the conversation.

"Umm…" I started anxiously. "With what?"

"There is a man in one of Dr. Zola's labs, I would like you to talk to him." I'm not sure how but his black eyes smouldered a weird yellow for a second.

"Talk?" I asked having a feeling that this was one of the times where someone asked for something but in reality meant something else.

"Yes."

"Just talk?"

He laughed. "Yes just talk my dear."

I smiled and nodded. Without any kind of warning it felt like everything from my upper body rushed down through me and into my knees making them give out. I blinked as small splotches burst before my eyes and tried to steady myself. After a few seconds it went away. Schmidt was staring at me looking slightly concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said not really sure if I was. "I think-" A feeling like someone had ignited a fire in my abdomen hit me. I tensed and shook my head. "I'm fine." I forced myself to stand straight and to ignore the uncomfortable feeling. My mind started to go all sorts of places that it was just not welcome and made my face flush with blood.

"Maybe you should go get some rest." He suggested and placed a hand on my arm. Which did not help considering my biological condition.

"Umm yes…" I said hoping that by not looking at him it would help somewhat.

He followed me out of the room and guided me down the hallway, a hovering hand on my lower back. I wasn't sure if it was fear or genuine enjoyment of the act that stopped my from moving away from him during the walk and if anything my treacherous mind made me move closer. We arrived at my assigned quarters a few moments later, the burning in my abdomen had been slightly remedied by my refusal to acknowledge it and I had regain some control over my whirling thoughts.

"Here you are my dear." He gestured to the door and I was about to go for the knob but hesitated making an unconscious decision in the back of my mind.

"Umm…" I turned around to face him pushing my hair, which had annoyingly fallen into my eyes, out of the way. "I umm…"

"You need to rest up, there is still much work to be done and you will need your strength." He took my face in his hands and kissed me, he lingered a little longer than any time before and a new feeling began bubbling inside me. It caused my knees to become weak and my body to flush. When he turned to go it took me a second to steady myself and get my head right.

"Wait," I said shakily reaching out to grab his sleeve. He turned and raised a brow.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I-I need something,"

He faced me and tilted his head slightly. "Yes?"

"I-I rather umm…something… I don't…"

"What is it that you require?" He was extremely close and my heart was thundering like an avalanche. I swallowed; I could barely focus and was having trouble getting the words out.

"W-what is the season?" I asked suddenly remembering a conversation I'd overheard back in the White Place.

"The season?" He frowned.

"Y-yes."

"Early winter, mid January… why?" he asked his eyes narrowing slightly. My heart would have broken through my chest had it not been for my rib cage. I pressed my back into the door and looked up at him.

"I needed to get my bearings?" I offered but he didn't seem convinced.

"It is cold outside," he brushed the back of his fingers along my jaw. "Very cold."

"It seems to be rather warm in here." I whispered.

"Does it?" he grinned and I felt his hand on my waist. I pushed my hands into his shoulders trembling slightly.

"I-I…"

"What was it that you needed my dear?" he asked, a breath away from me. I blinked and swallowed the nervous lump that had been forming in the back of my throat.

"I've forgotten." I whispered the reply.

"Good." He slid his arms around my waist pulling me close. He kissed me again, but this time with some extra wanting emotion that hadn't been there before. Subconsciously I knew the correct reaction and fumbled for the doorknob.


End file.
